<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I will never forget you. by Kayleighdoeswrite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616492">I will never forget you.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayleighdoeswrite/pseuds/Kayleighdoeswrite'>Kayleighdoeswrite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Angst, Chat Noir/Ladybug Fluff, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Crying, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:20:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayleighdoeswrite/pseuds/Kayleighdoeswrite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a particularly hard fight, Ladybug and Chat Noir disappear for a prolonged time. There are no more akuma attacks and Hawkmoth seems to have vanished. Marinette doesn't know what to do and it's driving her nuts while Adrien is permanently stuck between the 4 walls of his room.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+little+sister">my little sister</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an AU in which Adrien/Chat Noir finds out Hawkmoths identity without Ladybug.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette sat at her desk working on her homework. The city had been quiet for over a month now, with no new akuma attacks whatsoever. Sure, she was worried about it, but she was also kind of glad. The last akuma had hurt her severely and mentally it became challenging too. Together with the now absent akuma’s was Adrien’s leave from school. His father had pulled him out due to unknown circumstances and thus she had not heard from him either. To make matters worse, her partner whom she truly started missing had not shown up in that time either.</p><p> </p><p>“Marinette! Alya is here, she brought snacks!” Her mother called to her from downstairs. She put her thoughts to the side and went downstairs, to meet her bummed out friend.</p><p>“Hey girl, how are you doing?” Alya asked, looking Marinette up and down. “You know, doing my thing. I’ve finally caught up on my schoolwork and my designs are also becoming better.” The two plopped on the couch, eager to turn on their favorite show. “So how’s the LadyBlog been?” Marinette asked after 45 minutes. “God, my views have been dropping. While I’m very glad there are no attacks anymore, it sucks that we don’t see Ladybug or Chat Noir around anymore. I’d love to see them just to see if they’re okay but at the same time I want to respect their decision to stay anonymous.” Marinette nodded. “Maybe they’re finally able to do things they like. The attacks were always so sporadic, so it seemed like they couldn’t have done many hobbies, right?” Alya laughed. “You might be right. They’ll show themselves eventually, I’m sure.” They watched more episodes and eventually fell asleep on the couch together.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, which was luckily a Sunday, Alya decided to go back home early. “Maybe I’ll see something interesting. Who knows?” Marinette hugged her goodbye and went to clean up. Afterwards she decided to browse around on her computer. Generally catching up on the news and the likes.</p><p>“You are worried about him, aren’t you?” piped up Tikki’s voice from behind her screen. “I am, but I don’t want to unnecessarily use my powers to see how he is doing. I just wished I knew who he was before he just… left me… left the city.” After about 5 minutes of scrolling through nothing spectacular, she got a notification for a new upload on the LadyBlog. She opened it, hoping for something – anything - while still realistically thinking it might be an apology for the long absence of any news. She could not have been more wrong in her expectations, as before her was a brand-new picture with none other than Chat Noir. She scrolled down a bit, hoping for additional info and BINGO! A short interview with him was also posted.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>A: So, Chat Noir, what a pleasure to finally see you again. How are you holding up? </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>CN: Well, it could sure be better, but as we all know, I keep myself together for My Lady. </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>A: Good that you say that, because do you know how she’s been? Have you had any contact with her recently? </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>CN: Ah, I’m sorry to disappoint. I don’t know, because there hasn’t been any updates to the sudden disappearance of the akuma’s. However, for my lady, if you’re out there: Hope you are okay, and hope to see you soon.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>For Marinette, any questions or info after this was irrelevant. She had to get into contact with him as Ladybug, and fast. However, she feared what he might say to her after their last battle. It was not that it ended bad, but the way she had to abruptly leave bothered her and she wanted to make it right. It is too bad that there never came another chance. Three loud knocks and the shattering of a flowerpot pulled her out of her thoughts.</p><p>She opened the hatch and lo and behold: Chat Noir was scooping up her fallen flower. “Chat?! Oh god, how are you?” She practically jumped onto the balcony and made her way over to him. As he turned around, she got a glimpse at his face. He looked like he had been profusely crying moments before. She opened her arms and he fell into them, and so they shared a silent embrace. They had to break it apart, far too soon in both their regards, and she let him into her room. Chat Noir was so happy to see her again he could start crying again, but he composed himself for a little longer.</p><p>“Marinette I… I have to talk to you.” She patted on the sofa where she herself was seated and he joined her. “I know you are a trusted friend of Ladybug, so I need you to do something for me.” She smiled nervously. “Do I have to tell her you love her to the moon and back? Is that it?” He hung his head and shook it profusely. “You could, but that’s not why I’m here. I have tried to reach her the past week and failed. I want you to keep something safe for me. It is of utmost importance.” She looked him in the eyes, trying to grasp what he meant. What do you mean kitty?” He handed her a brioche. “This is Hawkmoths miraculous. I need you to keep it safe and hidden from anyone. You must tell Ladybug that you have it, and that I would like to see her at the top of the Eiffel tower at 9 tonight. Could you do that for me please?” Marinette stood up, startling him, and catching him off guard. She made her way over to her diary and put it in the cage with it. “I promise I’ll keep it safe. If I can reach her, I will make sure she’s there. If not, you will see me instead. Is that okay with you?” Her brain was working overtime to make sure he did not suspect her of being Ladybug. The amount of trust he was placing on her in this exact moment was killer, but she could not break. How much she hated to admit it, she was starting to love this silly cat more and more. “That would be perfect.” He turned around, as to make his way out of her room back to the streets. He stopped before he reached the top of the hatch.</p><p> </p><p><em>“I missed you. Thanks for letting me in.”</em> And with that, he was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pacing around his room, Adrien felt his blood run colder with every minute passed. He had finally found his father out and made sure he would never get hands on that brioche ever again. He hated to think it, but he would cataclysm him if necessary. So many people got hurt for his end goal. Too many.</p><p> </p><p>Also pacing around her room was Marinette.</p><p>“You can’t be seriously thinking about not going as Ladybug.” Tikki argued.</p><p>“But he seemed so distraught when I last saw him as Ladybug. Besides, he only showed up after a month and a half too. Who knows what kind of shenanigans his civilian identity could be up to?” Marinette plopped down on the same sofa she had sat with Chat Noir mere hours before. It was 8 in the evening, and while she wanted to apologize as Ladybug, she felt like just Marinette might be better for his mental state. She decided to check the LadyBlog for a push in the right direction when she noticed the last lines of the interview.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">A: Do you have any parting words before you resume your normal life again?<br/>
CN: Yes. I just wanted to say thank you everyone with putting up with us, but specifically me. I will probably not be seen again since any threats have been effectively eliminated. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>Fuck. This was indeed her last chance. She looked at the clock again. It was 8:45. She could still make it. “Tikki, spots on!”</p><p> </p><p>Exactly at 9 she made it to the top of the Eiffel tower. Chat was pacing around with a frustrated look on his face.</p><p>“Chaton!” He looked up, the frustration parting way for look that could only be described as lovestruck and sad. “Buggaboo.” He said it so soft, she almost missed it. She stood still, kind of awkward, and he walked towards her.</p><p>“Can I…” Before he could say more, she opened her arms and he sunk in. He had missed her so much and while they had touched before, it was different this time. It felt like more than just buddies, pals working the job. It felt like friends, maybe even lovers. And most importantly, it felt familiar, like when you see an old friend for the first time in a long time.</p><p>“I got the info from Marinette. You did a great job. She was in hysterics telling me about it. I couldn’t not come see you after what she told me.” Ladybug said, still holding a now trembling Chat Noir in her arms.</p><p>“I’m sorry I wasn’t reachable. I felt bad about our last departure and could not muster up the courage to talk to you. Heh, that sounds so unlike me.” Chat Noir let her go, much to her (unshown) chagrin. He went to sit on the railings.</p><p>“Well, My Lady, I’m very glad you came today. Have you perhaps read the LadyBlog?” She nodded. “Then you must already know about my departure from being a ‘hero’.” She nodded again, looking slightly away. “Yeah, I read that. Are you going to hand back your miraculous or will you just stay inactive?” Her voice cracked at the last word, signaling to him that she felt more than she was showing.</p><p>“I was planning on handing back the miraculous. With Hawkmoth being out of the picture, Paris does not need me anymore. How much I might want it, my civilian duties do not give me time to do anything outside of them anyways. It was bad enough that I had to give up one of the most precious things, but this will be for my own good.” Ladybug was still standing motionless on the spot he left her at. Tears were streaming down her face, and she was desperately trying to connect what he was saying to what he said to her just mere hours before.</p><p>“Don’t take it as an insult that I am retreating. I’m sure you would understand, right?” She slowly looked at him, as if to finally confront the nauseating feeling that was overtaking her.</p><p>“I do. It’s okay.” She said it more for herself than for him. The look of her fragile state surprised him. He had not seen her like that before. Her normally calm and collected state was replaced by muffled sobs and a look of pure despair.</p><p>“It would be selfish of me to not ask, but how have you been My Lady?” Exasperated and tired from the still ongoing crying she slid to the ground and threw her arms up.</p><p>“How I’ve been? Chat, I have been so lonely. One of my friends left our group involuntarily and I did not have anyone to talk to. All my friends were either busy or did not have any means to keep in touch and most of all I missed you.” He jumped off the railing, deciding to sit next to her instead.</p><p>“I miss your stupid puns and your presence. Yes, you might be annoying at times, but I’d take that over the deafening silence of not knowing how you are or what you’ve done this time.” Ladybugs sobbing increased, and Chat decided to put an arm around her for comfort. He knew how she had felt. He missed her too, the witty remarks and the clever solutions they would think of together.</p><p> </p><p>“Ladybug I’m sorry, but I have to get back. My civilian identity would be at risk if I don’t get back on time.” She stood up out of the embrace. “I understand. Goodnight Chaton.” Before he could say anything else, she had already vanished. He knew he had to move, but he did not want to. It was already 10:30 by the time he had finally gotten home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not ashamed to say that I felt emotional while writing this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monday, Marinette decided to take a day off. Her parents agreed, seeing as she looked very distressed. She had decided that, while she had off, not to do anything except what she felt like. Problem being, however, she did not want to do anything besides hang out with Chat. While looking over Adrien’s schedule for the umpteenth time, she kept thinking not of how Adrien was doing but rather about how Chat was feeling. His words kept echoing like a bouncy ball in her head. <em><span class="u">Paris does not need me anymore. </span></em>Was that how he felt in their partnership? Like he was just there as potential distraction?</p><p> </p><p>Adrien was already done with his Chinese studies for the day. He was bored at home and would rather go see his friends, but alas, he was stuck in his home. After the ‘mysterious’ disappearance of Hawkmoth, Gabriel Agreste had decided to fuck his son’s life over even more by going back to sheltering him.</p><p>“Adrien, are you listening to me?” He snapped back to reality when Nathalie snapped her fingers in front of his face. “You have done an excellent job at your studies lately. Your father wanted me to ask you if you had anything you’d like to do as a reward?” Adrien only responded with a sigh. He knew what he wanted, but his father would never allow it.<br/>
“You know what I want, no need to be so pretentious about it.” As he stood up to leave, he heard a cough behind him. He turned around, still with an exasperated look plastered on his face. “Hello, father.” Gabriel motioned for him to sit down again, and Adrien did so begrudgingly.</p><p>“You already know that I won’t allow you to go back to school, I hope.” Adrien nodded, now looking more bored than annoyed. Gabriel gave him a look for this. “You also know that you aren’t allowed to see friends.” This was followed by an eyeroll from Adrien.</p><p>“Mr. Agreste, you do not have to remind him of this. He knows, it is not like he has been here for the past month. Alone.” Nathalie reminded him. Gabriel sighed and continued.<br/>
“I feel as if you have deserved to have a bit of freedom, and therefore you can take a stroll around the Eiffel tower with Nathalie and your bodyguard.” Adrien squinted at him, still saying nothing.</p><p>“That is, if you want of course.” Without saying much more, Adrien just stood up and left for his room. He only got more resentful of his old man, and the urge not to scream at the top his lungs grew.</p><p> </p><p>“Marinette! You can’t seriously leave me alone with Chloé.” Marinette held the phone a distance away from her ear. “Désolée Alya, I barely slept last night and I’m feeling bad.” On the other end of the line, you could only hear incoherent mumbling. She excused herself and hung up. There had not been any more sightings of Chat Noir, and it made her worried. While she knew he was at least a bit serious about stopping the crime fighting (“What crimes though? Exactly.”), she didn’t want to think about him throwing away their partnership like that. She had begun to take a liking to the cute cat and while she was not sure, there were certainly feelings popping up all over the place. It also bounced around in her head that he might only love her as Ladybug, and that kind of hurt to. She might not be as confident as her hero self; it did not mean she was a lost cause in any way.</p><p> </p><p>“Nathalie, can we get food please?” Adrien asked, having been on the ‘walk’ that his dad permitted him to go on. Nathalie shook her head. They had been there for upwards of 50 minutes and he was starting to get bored. His mind kept drifting to Marinette. She had seemed a little upset when he came in as Chat Noir. He knew that his sudden withdrawal from school had hurt all his classmates, but he had not expected Marinette to be affected by it. They weren’t really close in any sense of the word, but she was so sweet, and kind and he loved how she could always see the best in everyone. Even if that meant giving people multiple second chances when they did <strong>not </strong>deserve it in any way.</p><p>“Adrien, I think we should head back.” Nathalie interrupted his thoughts about his dear friend. Adrien stood up without saying a word and just hopped back into the car. Nathalie shook her head. She was not exactly on the same page as her boss, Gabriel, on what Adrien should and should not be able to do. He was just a teenager and the impending threat of losing more and more freedom did not seem to faze him anymore. She had tried to bribe him into telling her what was wrong with any Ladybug merchandise he wanted, but he was very tightlipped on the subject. She suspected that it had to with Gabriel, who had been in emotional distress for the past month as well. It did not make sense to her why both men were such emotional garbage, but she felt best not to poke any more than she had already done. Hell, she had not even tried with Gabriel at all in fear of upsetting him further.</p><p> </p><p>“Your fencing class for Wednesday has been cancelled.” Nathalie informed Adrien, who was poking at his dinner instead of eating it. He looked up and just lightly punched the air as a reaction. The longer he spent alone inside the house, the duller he became.<br/>
“Is even Chloé prohibited from coming over?” Nathalie nodded at that with a small frown. “Great, thanks Nathalie.” He did not finish dinner that night, instead opting to just go to bed immediately.</p><p> </p><p>“Marinette, shouldn’t you be sleeping? It’s 1 am already.” A sleepy Tikki remarked.<br/>
“I can’t. I want to finish this hoodie and it has to be done when I wake up.” Tikki sighed. “Marinette please, you can’t just keep running away from your emotions.” She put down the needle she was holding.<br/>
“I know Tikki, but I feel so much and nothing at the same time. It feels like he wants me, no, Ladybug to move on from him.” Tikki picked up the needle and handed it back to her. “Care to explain?”</p><p>“Well, the last fight we had together, he just left without a word. And when he came to explain on the Eiffel tower it just felt like he had rather not been there at all. The interview with Alya was also so strange. ‘Thank you for putting up with us, especially me’? That feels like a ploy to just wanting to disappear into thin air.” She finished up the hem she was working on. “Aren’t you overthinking this a bit much?” Marinette shook her head. “No, I don’t think so. While I might not always have shown it, I did try to keep tabs on how he was doing by the number of puns and the like he did. He was dulling more and more until he vanished.” Tikki’s eyes widened. “Now that you mention it, you do have a point.” Marinette gave her a little head pat. “I guess I’m just afraid of him hurting himself, even if it isn’t his intention. We can’t forget that he started putting himself into the path of danger at the last two akuma attacks.”</p><p>“Do you think he might have a troubling home life?” Marinette pondered over the question a bit while examining the placement of small paws on the hoodie. “I can’t tell with certainty, but the way he looked at me when he came to bring Hawkmoth’s miraculous didn’t sit right with me. He seemed to be seriously hurt by the brioche, almost like it came from someone close to him.” Tikki helped hold the fabric in place while Marinette uttered her thoughts. “Maybe he felt betrayed?” Marinette faintly nodded. “I think so.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahahaha oof this was hard to write luckily my inspiration isn't dead yet.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adrien is finally letting out his emotions.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Adrien stretched himself, he looked at the alarm clock. It was 6:30 am on a Tuesday. Still slightly yawning, he made his way over to the shower. You could not really say he was cleaning himself though, more like he was just staring at a few tiles a bit in the distance. <br/>“Kid, I’d start with actually putting shampoo in your hair today.” Plagg said playfully. Adrien sighed and put some shampoo in his hair.</p><p>“I miss her so much. I wonder what she’s doing.” He remarked to no one in particular. “Who, Ladybug?” Adrien nodded. “She seemed distressed Sunday, but I also can’t bring myself to actually go talk to her again.” Plagg squinted. “And?”</p><p>“I also want to talk to Marinette again. She seems close with Ladybug though, so she probably knows all about the horrible person I am for just talking about myself the entire time.” He stepped back a bit to lean against the wall. The hot water was still raining down on him, and he closed his eyes again. “They must think I’m a jerk.” Plagg snickered. “Didn’t think you’d fall for two girls at the same time.” <br/>“I haven’t fallen for Marinette, she’s just my friend. It does not matter if I am Chat Noir or Adrien, we will just be friends. In terms of Ladybug, she already loves someone else, so I don’t stand a chance.” He rinsed the shampoo out of his hair and put a bit of conditioner in after. While he did so, Plagg had gone off to do his own thing.</p><p> </p><p>After the shower he decided to skip breakfast. He did not want to talk to Nathalie, and it was not like his dad would sit with them anyways. He decided instead to skim through his books to find something to read. He found nothing that he liked so he stopped the search. The feeling of being trapped was getting worse and worse every day, and he knew he could not go out as Chat Noir for fear that he was discovered. For a change, he decided to check the LadyBlog. It had not been updated since his reappearance a few days ago, and while he was glad, he also felt quite guilty. He left her hanging, and even though he would love nothing more and to make it up to her, he could not.</p><p> </p><p>Strolling through his garden, which he always thought was stupidly big, he laid eyes on a small bush that was cluttered with small little butterflies. They were all white of course, having been led out of his father’s attic by his alter ego. He went to lay down in the grass, but before he had any chance to do so, his father walked into the garden as well. Upon laying eyes on his son, he let out a huff. Adrien, who had not said a word to his father in a week, just rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Get up.” Adrien straightened his back. “And what now, huh?” He retorted.<br/>“Get back inside. Don’t let me see you outside again.” Adrien rolled his eyes again, not willing to speak to this man (“More like man-child.” – Plagg) any further. His father turned around as well, to go back from where he came.</p><p> </p><p>“I simply do not understand him anymore. What does he think he will accomplish by locking me in here?” Adrien screamed at no one in particular. Plagg chomped down on some cheese. “I know I’m not the one who should tell you this, but since no one else will: your mother is laying in an open casket in the room your dad emerged from earlier today.” Adrien stopped dead in his tracks. “What now?” Plagg took another bite of his (frankly disgusting smelling) cheese. “Your dad wanted the miraculous to ‘save Emilie’ or whatever. She’s in the atrium.” <br/>Adrien’s mind was racing. His father almost cast Paris in ruins for what? His wife? That is all? Sure, he missed his mother more than he cared to admit and yeah, his dad was acting like a major asshole about it but surely there had to be another way. <br/><br/>Running through the garden in a haste he never felt before, he found himself in the atrium Plagg had described only mere minutes before. He felt a wave of déjà vu spread through his body, almost like he had been in this exact place before. His father turned around, eyes wide in surprise. <br/>“What are you doing here?!” He yelled, but Adrien was not paying attention to him. Basking in full daylight was his mother, looking angelic and serene. As in a haze Adrien moved forward, and within seconds he stood only a few meters from her form. Gabriel was about to charge the boy, but at the same time he could not move at all. All three of them were motionless. Adrien felt his body began to shake, and before long the tears came along with it. He had always thought that his mom was somewhere – anywhere – else then here, in their own home. <br/>“What the hell? What the hell?” Adrien muttered, his hands in his hair. He looked like he was about to lose it. Gabriel’s mind went to different places. Like how he would use this intense despair to get the miraculous. But alas, he did not have his and therefore could not akumatize his own son. He slowly walked towards Adrien, trying to get physical contact with him. <br/>“Don’t come any closer, you monster.” The sudden movement Adrien made was enough to stop Gabriel stop dead in his tracks. “How long were you planning to keep this hidden from me, huh? How long were you going to lock me up in here so I could eventually join her, huh? Answer damnit!” The outburst was unlike him, yet the rage was there all along. Adrien had to endure all this mental torture for what? His father’s own sick ideals. It took so much willpower for him to not turn into Chat Noir for the sole purpose of unleashing a cataclysm on his own father. Gabriel tried to speak up, but words did not form. What was there to say anyways? He knew Adrien was right. He was a monster, and his ends did not justify the means. “Adrien, I’m sorry but…”</p><p>“Silence. You mean nothing to me anymore. To think you were an idol to me once. Tsk.” Adrien collected himself just a quick as he let out his rage. There was no use in fighting him anymore. It did not matter. His father did not and would not care about him in a way that would ever reconnect them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay so as a quick sidenote; I can't say for certain when the next chapter is going to be up. College is tough right now and I also take a long time to come up with this since I want to stay true to my original idea. I am also very surprised with the amount of karma I got on the story already especially seeing as I didn't think this idea was going to get any traction. Thanks for reading and I'll see y'all next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Welcome back Adrien!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say that the students in Marinette’s class were surprised to see Adrien walk in Wednesday morning was an understatement. Everyone rushed him, asking many questions about how he was and where he had been all this time. Adrien did not like the sudden surge of attention, but at least he was not alone anymore. It had been a little over 6 weeks since he had any contact with anyone outside of his house, and as Chat Noir it had been 4 days. Marinette observed the scene from a distant. She was very happy to see her crush again, but she also noticed that she did not really think too much else of it. Almost like her feelings had shifted. Alya ran over to Marinette, yelling something she could not hear thanks to the buzzing around Adrien. <br/>“Girl he is back!! I thought you would’ve been sticking around him by now.” She remarked. <br/>“Hm, yeah. I don’t know, I think I just want to give him a bit of space right now.” Marinette answered. Alya frowned. “Did you sleep last night?” Marinette nodded, holding in a yawn. Alya tried to poke more out of her but to no avail. She was zoning in and out, her thoughts mostly with a black kitty whom she loved. Alya eyed her again, her eyes freezing on the sweater she was wearing. <br/>“Hey Mari, did you make that?” Marinette nodded, still holding in the yawn. “I did. It is kind of sad we have not seen the heroes of this city in so long. I made it as an homage to Chat Noir.” Alya rose her eyebrow. “Did you develop a crush on him?” Marinette became beet red and started to shake her head profusely. <br/>“No! I haven’t! It is just that I miss the duo. They were so fun to see and all that… ahaha.” Alya dropped the subject as soon as she saw that Adrien was walking over to them.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Alya, and Mari.” He greeted them with a big, goofy smile. Marinette smiled back, and Alya gave a small wave. “How are you Adrien? We haven’t seen you in a while.” He scratched the back of his neck, still wearing a small smile. “Yeah, it has been a while. My dad went off the deep end mentally, and it was hard being alone for so long. But I’m glad to be back! I’ve waited a long time to see all my friends again.”  Marinette sighed softly. <em>Of course. Friend. Just a friend, right. </em>Adrien shot a worried glance at Marinette before looking back at Alya. “So how has the class been? I mean, it’s been well over month and I haven’t heard anything from anyone.” Alya grabbed her phone, scrolling a bit.<br/>“Alright, so for what you’ve missed. Chloé had several temper tantrums about your leave and other minor things within the first week, Sabrina kind of did her own thing for once which was nice to see. Nino and I have been keeping a list of bets on when you would be back. Most people already lost, they thought you would be back within 2 weeks. Marinette here had a few arguments with Chloé, nothing unusual. And that is the important stuff. Not much else happened. Especially now the akuma attacks have stopped.” Adrien nodded along with the list. “That does indeed sound like business as usual.” Alya looked at her phone in surprise. “I have to go now, Nino needs me. You two can chill right?” Adrien and Marinette nodded, and Adrien took Alya’s place on the bench.</p><p> </p><p>“So… how have you been?” He already knew part of the answer. Hurt, disappointed, maybe even slightly offended at his actions as Chat Noir. “Same old, same old. Have been feeling lonely lately. Alya sees Nino nearly every day now, and the rest of the class is still their usual cliques.” Adrien leaned back a bit. “You seem sad, did something happen?” Marinette looked Adrien in the eyes, something she usually did not do in fear of getting very flustered. “I have been trying to get to terms with my crush. The chance that I will ever talk to him again is zero now. It’s hard, but I will get over it eventually.” Adrien looked confused. “What do you mean, Mari?” “I mean that I caught feelings for one of the heroes. I know he said he wanted to stop and all, that’s why it’s hard.” Adrien’s almost choked on his own saliva upon hearing this. He knew he caught feelings for Marinette, something he was willing to admit. He had at some point during his isolation put together that she had a massive on him. But now she was admitting to liking his alter ego. It caught him off guard. “You like Chat Noir?” She nodded, slightly flushed. “It could have been so much worse. I mean, half the city was in love with Ladybug and she disappeared too, so it’s not like only one went away.” She remarked, and Adrien nodded. “Yeah, I get that. Ladybug is just so amazing.” Marinette knew that Chat had feelings for Ladybug. She also knew Adrien had feelings for Ladybug. Them, and at least 50 percent of Paris. “I wonder if she’ll come back.” Adrien said out loud. “We’ll see.” Answered Marinette, slowly rising from the bench to head to class. “OH Mari!” She turned around to face him. “Nice sweater. It is cute. Like you.” Marinette started blushing and continued walking to class.</p><p> </p><p>Classes were long and boring in the experience of Marinette. Today was no different from the past 6-ish weeks, seeing as her crush shifted from Adrien to Chat Noir. This did not mean however that she could not appreciate the absolute beauty that was Adrien Agreste, it just meant that she had a harder time thinking about just Adrien. Her ultimate fantasy at this time was Chat Noir waiting for her on her balcony when she came home. She knew it would not happen, mostly because he had not shown his face in almost a week. However, a girl can dream.</p><p>After the drag of the day was done, she headed straight home. It was not like she could not do anything, plenty of people had plans that day, she did not feel like it. She had been way too tired to think about anything school related, and truth be told, she just wanted to sleep.</p><p><br/>“Hey Marinette, how was school today?” Her mom greeted her, holding a plate of freshly baked bread. “It was okay. Adrien is back, which is nice.” Her mom smiled at her. “That’s nice honey. You look tired. You can take a nap if you want to, we will wake you up for dinner.” Marinette smiled and headed to her room.</p><p>The second she made contact with her bed, she was gone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Anyways here's a new chapter because I was inspired today :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien waited until he was sure his dad was not in the building anymore. He knew Gabriel had an appointment with some important businesspeople at a ridiculous hour of the evening, but he was glad. He wanted to see Marinette again, but as Chat Noir this time. He had more time to think, and somehow had put together that both girls he loved had been feeling down. He wanted to at least cheer up Marinette. He was not sure if he could ever face Ladybug again after the traumatizing event that took place Sunday. He knew he fucked up. Hell, for all he knew Marinette could also be holding a grudge against him, even though he had heard her say that she loves him as Chat Noir.</p><p> </p><p>Around 9 PM he landed on her balcony. Marinette heard the thud and went to investigate. Upon opening the hatch, she froze in her steps. “Chat.” Was all she could say. “Hi princess.” He held out a rose for her, and she slowly grabbed it. “Is this for Ladybug or something?” She asked, a tad bit uncomfortable. She was hoping to see him again, but this was just too coincidental for her liking. First Adrien and now… him. “It’s for you, actually. I really wanted to see you again.” He admitted, a slow blush creeping on his face. Marinette stepped back. “Please come in. Do you want tea? Food? Something else?” Her mind was racing. She wanted to make a good impression, but her brain was still trying to process the fact that Chat fucking Noir wanted to see her, plain old Marinette. Chat Noir giggled softly. “Tea is fine.”</p><p>Returning with a pot of tea, she sat him down on the sofa. “So, wanted to see me, huh?” Chat Noir nodded, taking a sip of the tea she had given him. “Yeah, I missed you.” He glanced at her frame in the dimly lit room. He suspected she might’ve been working on some project before he arrived. He saw that she stiffened a bit. “What’s wrong? Cat got ya tongue?” He flashed a big grin, and Marinette did everything in her power not to jump him. She found that smile so cute and attractive. Every time he smiled, she just wanted to hold his face and look at him. “Yeah, you got me alright.” They both blushed, getting redder with the second.</p><p> </p><p>“So, how have you been lately?” She asked him, genuinely curious as to what led him to suddenly appear to her again. “You know, same old same old. I fell in love with a very sweet girl who I know likes me back when I’m in civilian form. The only problem I have now is that I feel like she moved on from me.” Marinette looked at the cup in her hands. She knew the feeling. She finally caught feelings for Chat Noir and now it feels like she betrayed the sudden interest Adrien seemed to have for her. “Yeah, I get that. I like someone too, but I don’t know if he would ever reciprocate the feelings I have.” Chat Noir glanced at her, taking a deep breath before turning fully towards her. “Marinette?” She looked up from her cup to look him in the eye. She was taken aback by how pretty his eyes were. In a way, they reminded her of Adrien’s. “I have been meaning to tell you this for a while now, but I really like you. I know we are just friends, but I’d love to be more than just a friend. I understand if you do not feel the same, but I wouldn’t feel right if I didn’t at least tell you.” Marinette’s eyes widened in surprise. The way he just suddenly brought this up took her breath away and she could feel the cup falling from her grasp. Chat Noir saw the cup slipping and reached out just in time to catch it. He stood from the sofa to put the cup on her desk.</p><p>“It has been a pleasure talking to you, princess. I hope to see you again soon.” He smirked at the end. “Wait, don’t leave.” Chat turned around to go back inside. “I… uh haha… I feel the same Chat. I didn’t know how to tell you, but I think you’re pretty cool and would love to be more then friends.” Chat’s frown changed into a big, goofy grin. “Well then, just for formalities sake; will you be my girlfriend, Marinette?” She got up from where she was sitting and jumped into his arms. Their hug lasted for quite a while, neither of them wanting to be the first one to let go of the other in fear of losing them.</p><p>“I should go home now, princess.” “I don’t want to let you go.” “I know, but it could get really tricky for me to see you again if I fuck up in my civilian form.” “When will I see you again?” “Sooner than you might think.” “I will be waiting for you, my kitten.” They let go of each other and with a quick kiss on her cheek he was once again gone in the night. Her knees felt weak, and now more than ever she wondered who he was underneath the mask. Tikki crept out of her hiding place and went to sleep on the bed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>